History Fantasy
by Hiromichi
Summary: Yaoi OS Severus/Harry "Un champ de bataille sombre, un maitre des potions en pleure sur le corps de son grand amour de toujours" "...Harry? Tu divagues la!" "Chut, laisse moi ecrire"


**Disclamer: **Les personnages toujours pas .

**Genre:** Amour, délire

**Autre:** Bon, voilà un couple apprécier par certain, détester par d'autres (enfin comme 99% des couples) Donc un petit Sevrry j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**One Shot  
**

............................................

Le cadre était hostile, le soleil taper fort sur les rempares de Poudlard, beaucoup attendaient aux fenêtres guettant chaque mouvement. Chaque bruit anormal, chaque apparition de Voldemort.

Je parlais des derniers préparatifs avec Hermione et Ron, ils stressaient comme moi. Car aujourd'hui sera un jour marquer dans l'histoire de la magie européenne, oui, la bataille pour survivre est enfin là.  
On attend à chaque instant l'attaque des Mangemort.

Je rassure les petits qui tremblent de tout leur corps. Lorsque soudain une explosion se fit entendre, je remontai de la Chambre des Secrets qu'on utilisait pour cacher les miséreux et faible. Je r'attrappa Ron et Hermy dans le couloir principal qui courraient en direction du parc, nos baguettes à la main on était prêt.

Arriver à la porte, beaucoup se battaient déjà, ils virent Ginny sautait d'une des tours pour atterrir avec grâce sur l'herbe, elle leva sa baguette vers un Mangemort et commença à se battre.

On se sépara, je me rua entre les sorciers qui se battaient avec fougue. Je réussis avec mal de me faufiler, et j'arrivai face à la tronche de serpent. Il est grand il atteint au moins les deux mètres de haut.

On se plaça face à face et commença le dernier acte.

........

La violence, c'est la seul chose que je me rappelle, mon coup fatale le toucha en pleine poitrine alors que son dernier sors à lui me taillada le bras.

Je suis maintenant ventre contre terre, les Mangemort sont encore plus en furie, rien ne peux les arrêter, même pas la mort de leur chef. Je sens alors des mains, de grandes mains chaude me retourner pour me laisser sur un bras. Je regarde cette personne au regard sombre, au long cheveux noir tombant sur son pâle visage. Le soleil qui tape m'aveugle presque lorsque mes yeux veulent voir les siens. Severus, ahhh, j'espère ne pas mourir dans tes bras.

Tu as l'air si paniquer dans ta façon de me regarder, de me parler bien que je ne comprends pas, n'entends pas le moindre de tes mots. Ces trois derniers mois étaient les plus beau de ma vie. Et te voir encore vivant est le plus beau cadeau du monde.

.............................................

- Heu... Harry??

- Moui.

- Cette scène ne s'est jamais faite, t'en es conscient??

- Pffff même pas vrai, tu étais plus beau que jamais, m'exclamai-je sautant dans les bras de mon doux serpent.

- Ok ça faisait bien trois mois qu'on sortait ensemble, mais je t'ai jamais tenus de cette façon.

- ... Attends tu préfère que je mette, la vérité?? Celle où je m'étais endormis car tu m'avais fais monter au septième ciel et qu'après la mort de Voldy j'étais vraiment trop épuiser??

- Ben c'est mieux quand même de mettre la vérité non?

Il tourna sa tête des pages vers mon visage et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- En plus me montrer si ... comment dire, si .. arg je ne trouve pas le mot.

- Niai??

- Oui, me montrer si niai, tu penses à la réputation que j'ai?

- Nan, quand j'ai écris, je pensais plutôt à la mienne ^^"

- On se sens vachement, déclara t-il avec un air outré.

- Maiheu... j'écris mes mémoires comme je veux d'abords. Bon lis la suite plutôt.

- Mouai, me répondit-il un air pas très confient de la suite.

...........................................

Je dormais, enfin je devais dormir ou au moins les gens devaient en avoir l'impression, je les entends, ils me demandent de ne pas partir, de rester avec eux que je leur manque. J'appris dans se sommeil si proche de la réalité que Ron et Hermione avaient réussit à se mettre ensemble pendant la bataille.

Je sentais quelqu'un me tenir la main, les mains de cet être je les connais tellement par coeur, elles me font du bien, me bercent, m'endorment. Sauf que la personne à qui elles appartiennent, je ne l'entends jamais, il me caresse parfois amoureusement le visage mais reste silencieux, comme de marbre, je ne comprends pas, les sentiments que j'avais perçus dans ses yeux n'étaient qu'une hallucination de ma par?? Je me le demande bien.

C'est alors qu'un soir, oui je ne sentais pas la chaleur du soleil sur mes douces joues, qu'une voix tendre et très sensuelle, celle que je guettais depuis un bout de temps, se fit entendre:

- Mon petit Ryry, réveilles toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul, sanglota le prof de potion.

Je sentis alors un poids sur mon ventre, ses deux mains sur mes pectoraux.

............................................

- HARRY!! Alors là non non et re non, tu vas me réécrire ça. S'énerva presque Severus.

- Quoi encore?

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça. Je crois que tu rêves trop mon petit.

- Je préfère cette version à la version plus chaude dans ma chambre chez les Weasley, tu crois que j'aurai l'air crédible après si je dis que je mettais réveiller après une dizaine d'heures, dans mon lit, et en te trouvant trop mignon endormis sur le canapé (de cuir je précise), je t'ai sauté dessus??

- Nan c'est vrai que me faire presque violer par toi, ça ferai aussi pâtir ma réputation.

- Ah oui, et si tu veux je peux même rajouter qu'on a fait tellement de bruit que chaque membre de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, avaient toqué à la porte nous demandant de baisser d'un ton sur les gémissements affreusement sexy que tu émettais.

- parce qu'en plus tu veux préciser que j'étais dessous.

- Moi?? Nan.... Allez lis la suite.

- Si c'est aussi con que le début, je te jure que je le brule.

- Mais oui, mais oui, répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

...........................................

Me son de cette voix me fit un effet inattendue, pour voir les yeux de cet être plein d'amour à mon égare, je souleva mes paupières et bougea ma main pour lui caresser sa chevelure (aussi grasse soit-elle). L'homme ayant plus du double de mon âge leva ses yeux bouffis par les larmes vers moi, me voyant lui faire un sourire éclatant, il m'embrassa tendrement et alla chercher la famille Weasley et mes amis qui étaient rester anxieux dans le salon (je suppose au moins).

Tous les êtres vivant sur Terre furent tous heureux que leur sauveur, le sauveur de leur futur et le futur de leur enfants, était sain et sauf.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

...........................................

- Harry, je veux pas dire, mais des mémoires, ça ne se termine pas comme ça.

- Ah?? pas grave.

- En plus t'as vu comment tu as bâclé la fin?? On dirait que tu savais pas quoi mettre et que tu voulais t'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- Ben c'est le cas.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même.

- Non non non, j'étais trop en manque de ton corps pour écrire ne serai-ce qu'une autre phrase crédible.

- Harry, calme toi, je n'en ai abso......

Je lui sauta dessus tellement son air était mignon, il bascula lourdement sur le dos, et je m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Je glissai ensuite rapidement mes doigts le long de son corps pour lui retirer son teeshirt coller à son torse.

Lorsqu'il fut à demi-nu, je l'embrassa longuement à califourchon sur lui, lui faisant des caresses insipides sur ses côtes, son ventre, son dos. Ses joues blanche qui d'habitude ont la teintent d'une statue, prirent une jolis couleur rosé. Mais lorsque j'allais attaquer le pantalon, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir laissant dans l'encadrement de la porte Hermione, Ron, et toute la petite compagnie.

- Heu.. oui?

- Harry, tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça, Me demanda Hermione un chouilla sur le point d'exploser.

- Un manuscrit.

- Oui un manuscrit et la fin est horrible, et plus tu te fous de nous t'as vus tous les mensonges qu'il y a ?! S'exclama t-elle indigner au nom de tous.

- Moi je trouve que mes mémoires sont super comme ils sont.

- Parce qu'en plus ce sont des mémoires. Tu te fiches de moi.

- Non pourquoi devrai-je faire ça.

- HARRY POTTER SOUHAITES-TU RÉELLEMENT MOURIR?

- Si c'est dans les bras de Séverus oui.

- AH, bon, on va réécrire ça ENSEMBLE, parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment honte de retourner en cours.

.........


End file.
